


Ugly Coyotes

by summerofspock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid!Spock - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock accidentally gets de-aged on an away mission and Kirk tries to deal with the weird Vulcan kid on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Coyotes

**Author's Note:**

> written at anon request  
> unbeta'ed and, as always, error ridden  
> disclaimer: characters are not mine and i do not profit from this work

“Kirk to Enterprise,” Jim said into his communicator, trying to simultaneously deal with the bundle in his arms and make the stupid technology work. 

“Enterprise. What is it cap’n?” Scotty’s voice replied. Trying to keep his cool, Jim said“Get McCoy to the transporter room now. And beam me and the commander up.” 

“Aye, sir,” Scot said.

Jim flipped his communicator shut and used his now free arm to support the squirming boy in his arms. Particles of light engulfed him and he rematerialized on the transporter pad, painfully aware of the way the kid’s arms were tightly wound around his neck. 

McCoy immediately rushed him. “What is it, Jim? Are you okay? Where’s Spock?” 

Jim sighed against the onslaught of questions and tried to put the boy down, but a small grumble stopped him halfway. “He’s right here,” Jim says with resignation.

“What?!” McCoy cried, his eyes going wide as he whipped out his tricorder to scan the small form in his arms whose telltale Vulcan ears began to tint the slightest shade of green. 

“The natives did it. I couldn’t tell you how, but when I demanded they undo it, they said it was temporary.” Jim looked down at the silky headed Vulcan in his arms and felt the nerves in his belly subside slightly. As he relaxed, the small head tilted up to look at him, the big chocolate eyes showing a depth of concern Jim had never seen from Spock’s adult self. A small hand came to clasp the front of his shirt as Spock’s slanted brows drew together. 

“Are you hurt?” 

The full sentence that spilled from the mouth of tiny Spock made Jim’s eyes widen in surprise. Ever since he’d been (shrunk? Youthenized? No that’s not right. De aged? Sure, why not) de-aged Spock had been silent and Jim had assumed he’d lost the power of speech; he had thought wrong apparently. Jim gaped for a mere second before replying, “ No. I’m fine.” 

“The amount of emotion you are projecting is unsettling. Please desist,” the child requested matter of factly. 

Bones looked up from his machine and said, “Looks like we’ve got a one year old Spock on our hands. Other than the age thing, he’s perfectly healthy. Does he remember everything?” 

Jim shrugged and looked back down at the boy in his arms. “Hey, Spock, do you know where you are?” 

Spock’s travelled from Jim’s face to the transporter pad, the walls and the console. His lips thinned and he shook his head. Jim frowned. “I guess not, Bones.” 

Bones immediately looked stressed. “Dammit, Jim. What’re we gonna do?” 

Jim cast about for a plausible idea and the silence stretched out between them. Thankful Scotty had taken the hint and left the three of them alone, Jim didn’t think adult Spock would want his condition paraded around the ship. 

Little Spock tugged on the portion of his shirt that he held in his hand. “If at all possible, I would like to stay with you.” 

The words paired with the most imploring yet impassive look made Jim’s heart melt. He looked at Bones with wry grin and said, “I guess I’ll take him to my quarters until it passes.” 

Bones nodded grimly. “Just comm me if you need anything.” 

Jim made the walk to his quarters with little Spock’s arms firmly around his neck. Thankful for some semblance of upper body strength, Jim could admit his limbs were tiring out. Once inside he told Spock, “Okay we’re here, will you let me go now?” 

Tentatively, the hands loosened and Jim guided the little one to the ground. Staring up at him silently, Jim couldn’t help but note how cute Spock was. He wanted to pinch his little chubby cheeks. 

“The other man referred to you as Jim, is that correct?” 

Jim nodded trying to keep his face friendly. “And you’re Spock. Tell me Spock, what is the last thing you remember.” 

Looking suddenly stricken, Spock closed his eyes and Jim immediately regretted the question. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer if it’s painful.” 

Spock shook his head and his black hair swung slightly with motion, disheveling its previously pristine state. “It is all right. I am confused as I believe I do not remember anything.” 

Jim absorbed that information and decided on his usual method of problem solving. “All right. Well, what do you want to do? Are you hungry?” 

Spock nodded and reached out to grab his hand. “I am nervous and would like to stay here.” 

Jim smiled and ignored the tightening in his chest. “Of course. I can just use my replicator. Do you have any preferences?” 

Spock tilted his head. “I do not know.” 

Laughing slightly, Jim reached out and smoothed Spock’s bowl cut affectionately. “Okie doke. One mystery meal coming up. Why don’t you go sit on the bed?” 

Carefully retrieving a variety of fruits and vegetables before returning to Spock, Jim was trying really hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. “Why don’t we watch some cartoons?” Jim asked as he handed the bowl of fruit to Spock, snatching a strawberry from the top. 

Spock raised an eyebrow but followed him to the Starfleet issue couch. Jim turned on the vidscreen and put on some classic remastered Looney Tunes. Spock was oddly talkative as he commented on the obvious disregard for the laws of nature. “I do not believe that the ugly coyote would be alive after such an encounter.”

Jim smiled and resisted the urge to ruffle Spock’s hair. “It’s supposed to be funny, Spock.” 

“I do not understand why such violence should be humorous,” the kid grumbled, but he continued to watch the cartoons with something bordering on fascination. 

They watched the cartoons until Spock started to fall asleep sitting up. Noticing that the little Vulcan had leaned against the armrest of the couch, eyes firmly shut, Jim turned off the cartoons, stifling a yawn. He took out an extra blanket and covered Spock before retiring to his bed. 

Jim didn’t know how long he had been asleep when a small hand tugged on his elbow. He sat up quickly, startled. “What is it, Spock?” he said blearily. 

Spock didn’t say anything but as Jim’s eyes adjusted to the lowlight he saw a shine in the kid’s eyes and a green flush on his cheeks. “Did you have a bad dream?” 

Spock nodded tightly. “I’m sorry kid,” Jim replied, taking his hand. Spock seemed to take that as an invitation to crawl into the bed next to him. Not having the heart to protest, Jim just scooted over, letting Spock curl against him, one small hand in his and the other gripping his cotton sleepshirt. Jim sighed as he settled back into sleep. 

Several hours later he awoke to Spock’s wide brown eyes staring at him calmly. His hand was still pressed into Jim’s chest, but it was now its normal size. “Captain, why am I sleeping in your bed?” Spock inquired.

“You really don’t remember?” Jim asked, incredulous.

Spock arched an eyebrow but remained stonily immobile. “I would not have asked if that were not the case.” 

Jim burst out laughing as Spock slid from his bed. “Spock. I don’t think I’m going to tell you.” 

Spock’s usually clear face shifted into a minute scowl before he vacated Kirk’s quarters. Jim didn’t even stop laughing when the door shut behind him.


End file.
